The Live Itchy and Scratchy Show 4: Mindwarpers/Goreween DLC
As I finally finish the monster that was The Live Itchy and Scratchy Show 4 with its ridiculously extended cutscenes of the Simpson family destroying a bunch of ghostly animatronic nightmare hallucinations with a fire poker, I knew that I wanted to follow the trend of FNAF but still keep things original and not a carbon clone. Eventually, the idea of a DLC popped into a mind, something I was originally not going to do but... Why not? Animatronic Itchy and Scratchy can celebrate Halloween like us too. Let's give them their orange and black spotlights and thus... Kick back, grab some popcorn, and get ready to fight and bite, fight fight fight, bite bite bite. This is The Live Itchy and Scratchy Show 4 DLC: The "Goreween" Update Backstory The "Goreween" DLC Update is a non-canon DLC that extends The Live Itchy and Scratchy Show 4 with new content, new antagonists, new items to find, and even a new secret ending unlocked by beating full 20 mode with the new monsters lurking around the corner! Instead of playing as Bart, you play as Lisa and must protect yourself from a series of entirely new Exterminator nightmare hallucinations, some old faces returning to get Lisa Simpson a bad time! Remember fight or flight or else it'll be die and death for you! (that was a horrible pun.) Animatronics All of the original 10 animatronics from the original TLIaSS 4 are still present and can be swapped between "Original Characters" and "DLC Characters" in a setting tab. Infiltrator Scratchy: Infiltrator Scratchy is the replacement of Exterminator Scratchy from the full game and his behavior is a clone of that of Exterminator Scratchy's. Infiltrator Scratchy takes the form of a ghostly version of him, baring a glowing, mostly transparent suit lined dark-purple with his blackened nightmarish endoskeleton revealed entirely underneath. His eyes now appear inverted in color, now mostly a scolding, piercing white with darker irises. Infiltrator Itchy: Infiltrator Itchy is the replacement of Exterminator Itchy from the full game and his behavior is a clone of that of Exterminator Itchy's. Infiltrator Itchy takes the form of a ghostly version of him, baring a glowing, mostly transparent suit lined dark-purple with his blackened nightmarish endoskeleton revealed entirely underneath. His eyes now appear inverted in color, now mostly a scolding, piercing white with darker irises. Infiltrator Poochie: Infiltrator Poochie is the replacement of Exterminator Poochie from the full game and his behavior is a clone of that of Exterminator Poochie's. Infiltrator Poochie takes the form of a ghostly version of him, baring a glowing, mostly transparent suit lined dark-purple with his blackened nightmarish endoskeleton revealed entirely underneath. His eyes now appear inverted in color, now mostly a scolding, piercing white with darker irises. Exterminator Krusty: Exterminator Krusty is the replacement of all 3 of the Exterminator Rebuilt's, being Scratchiva, Itchella, and Poochena, from the full game and his behavior is a hybrid of the 3 of theirs. Exterminator Krusty is a hulking beast of his V1 incarnation, a terrifying twisted and nightmarish vision of how Bart sees the animatronic incarnation of Krusty now. Many areas of his body including his face, teeth, hands, and feet are heavily exaggerated as he now bares visibly mechanical, robotic eyes with irises similar to the Rebuilt's, being black (eye color) with piercing, glowing white pupils. His jaws now sport two sets of razor-sharp dark-yellow teeth, tinted red at the roots, with his back set of teeth being the ones on his endoskeleton jaws. Exterminator Krusty bares larger hands and feet, now baring 5 fingers and 5 toes on each hand and foot instead of 4 fingers and 4 toes on each hand and foot like his cartoony appearance. He appears much taller, now towering at around 7 feet. Exterminator Krusty's suit is noticeably extremely tattered and torn with rips, holes, and black loose wires on nearly every each of his frame with no place of his suit left untouched. In fact, Exterminator Krusty, similar to both his first and second games' appearances, has a majority of his suit missing with his entire body excluding rags of his left leg, right arm, and upper-torso reduced to bone. Exterminator Krusty's mask is the only part of his suit not mostly or completely shredded away but bares high amounts of damage with no suit on his lower jaw and neck, his right ear torn off with a hole where it was, heavily mangled hair, and the left side of his face beaten and torn from Bart attacking him in the first game, leaving the left side of his face torn with his left eye grossly dangling from its socket, hanging by wires. Exterminator Krusty bares a much more complex and exaggerated endoskeleton, resembling more of an exaggerated human skeleton with a skull-like head, a ribcage and spinal cord, and the additional fingers and toes. Exterminator Krusty Doll: Exterminator Krusty Doll is the replacement of his non-Exterminator incarnation from the full game and his behavior is a clone of his own. Exterminator Krusty Doll, despite being an Exterminator, is still a plush and not a mechanical animatronic. However, Exterminator Krusty Doll still bares many of the features of the Exterminator's including an exaggerated face, teeth, hands, and feet, ghastly mechanical and robotic eyes that glow black and white, two sets of razor-sharp dark-yellow teeth tinted red at the roots, larger hands and feet with 5 fingers and 5 toes on each hand and foot, an increased height of now standing around 2 feet tall, and some damages to his body, including a few rips in his body to reveal protruding tufts of cotton. The silver kitchen knife he sometimes bares is untouched. Exterminator Unrad Poochie: Exterminator Unrad Poochie is the replacement of both Exterminator Pinchy, nicknamed Exterminchy, and the Gravestone Unrad Poochie hallucination from the full game and his behavior is a mix of the 2 of theirs. Exterminator Unrad Poochie is a hulking beast of his original incarnation, a terrifying twisted and nightmarish vision of how Bart sees the corpse-housing animatronic. Many areas of his body including his muzzle, teeth, ears, hands, feet, and tail are heavily exaggerated as he now bares visibly mechanical, robotic eyes with irises similar to the Rebuilt's, being a very dark-yellow with piercing, glowing white pupils, the gray majority of his eyes now dark-red, and visible yellow bloodshot veins. His jaws now sport three sets of razor-sharp dark-yellow teeth, tinted red at the roots, with his middle set of teeth being the ones on his endoskeleton jaws and the back set of his teeth being the teeth of Lamar's corpse. Lamar's corpse appears mangled and more rotted, burned partially from the warehouse explosion with the right side of his face mostly reduced to a skull. He appears much taller, now towering at around 8 feet. Exterminator Unrad Poochie's suit is noticeably extremely tattered and torn with rips, holes, and black loose wires on nearly every each of his frame with no place of his suit left untouched. His previous withering considered of his cap having torn edges, his shades cracked and broken on the right side, revealing his eye, a lack of suit on his lower-shins, right foot, toes of his left foot, fingers of his left hand, and a few finger segments of his right hand, and both a majority of his left ear and kneecaps missing with a stump of wires protruding from his broken ear. Now, he suffers from the lack of suit on the middle of his lower-legs, rest of his left foot, left hand, the upper-half of his left forearm, what remains of his left ear, and more of the right side of his mask. He is now missing more of his left ear with more visible loose wires and similar to Gravestone Unrad Poochie, he has lost his right arm below the elbow with a stump of loose wires and arteries emerging as Unrad Poochie's arm was presumably amputated in the warehouse explosion. Exterminator Krusty bares a much more complex and exaggerated endoskeleton, resembling more of an exaggerated human skeleton with a skull-like head, a ribcage and spinal cord, and the additional fingers and toes. Bloody Scratchella: Bloody Scratchella is the replacement of Exterminator Bloody Scratchy, nicknamed '11 Bloody Scratchy from the full game and his behavior is a clone of that of '11 Bloody Scratchy's. Bloody Scratchella resembles a cross between the original Bloody Scratchy from the first game and Scratchella, being Scratchella with Bloody Scratchy's white fur, bloodied body, and other features. Bloody Scratchella is still an animatronic unlike Bloody Scratchy and her blood splotches appear blockier and more painted on than actual blood splatters. Mechanics The map and a majority of the mechanics are exactly the same from the full game but with some differences and new additions. Bart's slingshot has been replaced with a new one, being plastic and metal rather than being made from wood and instead of pebbles, Lisa now shoots marbles. There are a total of 8 new items the player can obtain that will help you in-game with the Single, Dual, and Triple Flashlight Batteries, Homer's Donut, and Bart's Skateboard all returning. The first new item is "Lisa's Saxophone" to which the player can use it 3 times. When cornered by an animatronic, the player can use it to blast a wave of jazz music at the threat. This will stun them for a couple of seconds, allowing them to flee. The second new item is "Plastic Dinosaurs", a handful of plastic dinosaur toys from Bart's room. The player can use them on the stairs to stop Exterminator Poochena from climbing up the stairs for an hour as they will apparently block her way with no area of planting her hands down (not feet because she has no legs) onto the stairs to crawl up. They can not be used while she's already climbing up the stairs and to use them, use the flashlight to push her back down and then you'll be able to use them. The third new item is "Steamed Ham", a single Krusty Burger with a sticky note on top reading "Do not touch! - Skinner." which acts as a more powerful version of Homer's Donut, able to lure more animatronics with a longer time. However, it's best to keep it away from Exterminator Krusty Doll because if he's lured to it, he'll grab it and try to take it into the same room you are in to lure animatronics back to you. To stop him, fire a marble at him and he'll drop the burger. The fourth new item is "Steamed Clam", a single steamed clam of unknown origins. It acts as a reverse Homer's Donut/Steamed Ham and will placed into a room, animatronics will avoid that room for the next hour. Because of that, the player can go into that room and stall for the next hour. However, animatronics that can stalk the outside of the room the player is in will still stalk a Steamed Clam'd room. The fifth new item is "Marble Jar", a small jar filled with six marbles. It behaves in a similar fashion of the Flashlight Battery Pack but stores marbles as slingshot ammo. Once all marbles are used up, Lisa discards the empty glass jar. The sixth new item is "Homer's Wallet" which is obviously that of Homer's leather wallet with visible dollar bills sticking out. When the player acquires it, a "IOU" note will appear on the note and the wallet will be discarded. The player will receive coins for a new money mechanic listed below from money ranging to $5 to $15. Sadly, Homer's Wallet can only be used once a night but can be repeatedly used on any custom night. The seventh new item is "Thief Ticket" which is that of a silver ticket reading "Thief Ticket". It has no function in-game but once used, the player can play a game of the Krusty Doll Burger Thief mini-game and have a chance to win an item for their next night. The mini-game is also changed for the DLC, listed below. The eighth new item is "ARM" which is that of Unrad Poochie's severed right arm that unknowningly ended up in the Simpsons house. "ARM" is the only hostile item that can do the player harm. When it is found, the player's game will instantly crash and shut down to desktop. When booted back up, a secret screen of an unmasked Exterminator Unrad Poochie, Lamar's burned carcass's face exposed with soft rumbling and static in the background that ends with red glitchy text appearing at the bottom of the screen, reading "DON'T TOUCH MY ARM" followed by the player returning to the normal main menu. However, "ARM" will give you $10 to $20 in-game. The Triple Flashlight Battery can now be found in-game rather than being a lucky reward for beating the Krusty Doll Burger Thief mini-game on Night 6. Speaking of the Burger Thief mini-game, it has been changed for the DLC. It is now in Lisa's room, the threat is now Exterminator Krusty Doll instead of the original Krusty Doll, and the Burgers are now "The Clogger", a certain burger from Krusty's Burger which are on small plates. The new "money mechanic" listed above is the player storing money with them. After beating Night 1 on the DLC, the player will receive a "External Inventory" where they can store items outside of in-game nights, including items they didn't use in nights they beat, items won from mini-games, and the money received by Homer's Wallet and ARM. The money can be used in a vendor shop held by the original Krusty Doll where the player can use the money to purchase items. Homer's Wallet and ARM are the only items not up for sale. Listed below, the prices are- Batteries - Single for $0.75, Dual for $1.50, and Triple for $5.00. Marbles - Single for $0.50 and Jar for $3.00. Lures - Homer's Donut for $2.00, Steamed Ham for $4.00, and Steamed Clam for $2.50. Bart's Skateboard - $3.50. Lisa's Saxophone - $2.50. Plastic Dinosaurs - $2.00. Thief Ticket - $5.00. Behaviors Listed above in the Animatronics tab. Nights Night 1: Only Infiltrator Scratchy is active on this night and the player can encounter Exterminator Krusty Doll only in his "Burger Thief" mini-games until he becomes active in-game on Night 3. The player does not get an atari cutscene.'' ''Night 2: Infiltrator Scratchy and Infiltrator Itchy are now active on this night. The player does not get an atari cutscene.'' ''Night 3: Infiltrator Scratchy, Infiltrator Itchy, Infiltrator Poochie, and Krusty Doll in-game are all now active on this night. The player does not get an atari cutscene.'' ''Night 4: Infiltrator Scratchy, Infiltrator Itchy, Infiltrator Poochie, Exterminator Krusty, and Krusty Doll in-game are all now active on this night. ''The player does not get an atari cutscene.' Night 5: Infiltrator Scratchy, Infiltrator Itchy, Infiltrator Poochie, Exterminator Krusty, Krusty Doll in-game, and Exterminator Unrad Poochie are all now active on this night. '''The player does not get an atari cutscene. ''Night 6: Bloody Scratchella along with everyone else are all now active on this night. The player does not get an atari cutscene but somewhat gets a hint of how to get the canon secret ending as shaky, glitched red text appears on-screen reading "BEAT ALL OF THEM AT FULL POWER. AND SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM AFTER THE FINAL HOUR."'' ''Night 7/Custom Night: The 10 characters' A.I. can be changed from 1 to 20. If the player beats the night, they'll get an atari cutscene of the canon secret ending, showing the aftermath of the destroyed warehouse, after the final cutscene from TLIaSS 3. It shows a zoom-in of Unrad Poochie's severed right arm from underneath the rubble before cutting inside the destroyed warehouse, showing Unrad Poochie, finally revealed to have survived the explosion, dragging himself to the back end of the mangled warehouse. His suit is wrecked and burned, his severed arm stump sparking and bleeding and his mask broken and cracked. We only see a back view of him as he wanders the destroyed warehouse.'' Finally, he manages to break through a half-collapsed stone wall as we see a front view of him, his mask crumpled and broken to reveal Lamar's carcass underneath. Slouched over and appearing to drag his leg, he makes his fleeing attempt as red and blue police lights flash behind him. He makes into an alley-way only to stop in his tracks as he stares at something off-screen. The camera moves up to reveal itself as the silhouette of a tall, slender man that's mostly faint. '''"M-MY-y F-FRIENd-d." The damaged Unrad Poochie utters, his voice faintly Lamar. We see a close-up of Unrad Poochie's only hand, reduced to an endoskeleton hand reaching out for the silhouette to which the silhouette reaches his hand out well and grabs his metal hand to form a handshake, his hand revealed to be a classic yellow-skinned, 4-fingered Simpsons hand. The cutscene ends with one final sideview shot of the damaged Unrad Poochie and unknown human's silhouettes, staring at each other with their hands locked in a handshake. '''''Rewards Stars: The player will earn a star on the main menu for beating later nights and 10/20 mode. They can gain 6 stars with one for beating Night 5, one for beating Night 6, one for beating ANY mode of 10/20, one for beating 8/10 mode, one for beating 10/15 mode, and one for beating 10/20 mode.'' ''Bloody Star: The player is capable of earning a special, bloodied golden star based off Bloody Scratchy. The player can gain it after beating 10/20 mode. To earn it, the player must go into any custom night mode with '11 Bloody Scratchy and tap on his nose during his jumpscare. If it works, it will make a soft "DING" sound effect and when returning the main menu, the player now has it.'' ''Bloodmaw Star:' Due to being TLIaSS 4, the Bloody Star is special and different from the last installation and is now called the Bloodmaw Star. The star is noticeably darker and has a trio of tendrils emerging from the top of it when obtained. Bloodshine Star: '''Another star, being exclusive to the TLIaSS 4 Goreween DLC. If the player repeats the method of gaining a Bloody Star, they will gain a second star called a "Bloodshine Star", resembling a shiny, plastic Bloody Star meant to represent Bloody Scratchella. ''Plushies and Toys: The player earns a plushie located on their desk for every Custom Night mode pre-set into the Custom Night menu. Listed below along with the custom night presets, they consist of...'' ''The Gory Fighters: Infiltrator Itchy on 15 and Bloody Scratchella on 5. Reward is an Infiltrator Itchy plushie.'' ''The Gory Biters: Infiltrator Scratchy on 15 and Bloody Scratchella on 5. Reward is an Infiltrator Scratchy plushie.'' ''The Gory Odd One Out: Infiltrator Poochie on 15, Exterminator Unrad Poochie on 15, and Bloody Scratchella on 5. Reward is an Infiltrator Poochie plushie.'' ''Seeing Gory Demons: All animatronics on 1, Gravestone Unrad Poochie on 5, and '11 Bloody Scratchy on 10. Reward is an Exterminator Unrad Poochie plushie.'' ''Gory''' Kitty Got Claws: 'All animatronics except Krusty Doll and Gravestone Unrad Poochie on 5. Reward is a Clogger burger. ''Gory''' Krusty Killings: Krusty Doll on 10, Gravestone Unrad Poochie on 10, and '11 Bloody Scratchy on 5. Reward is a clone of the Exterminator Krusty Doll plush with a tag on his right side visibly reading "STILL A REPRODUCTION MODEL, DISPLAY ONLY, WARNING: SHARP EDGES".'' The Gory Pursuit: '''All animatronics on 5. Reward is an Exterminator Krusty plushie. ''The Gory Epidemic: All animatronics on 10. Reward is Krusty Doll/Exterminator Krusty Doll's silver kitchen knife.'' ''The Gory Onslaught:' All animatronics on 20, being 10/20. Reward is a Bloody Scratchella plushie. '''''The Next Installation TLIaSS 5 coming soon... EDIT: It's out, enjoy! Category:Games Category:The Live Itchy and Scratchy Show Saga